1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tray for paint and other coating fluids and specifically to a tray for use with a roller and, as needed, a brush, which tray is nestable with like trays, has excellent torsional stability, and includes an integral step ladder fitup, a frame catch and a brush rest, all of which features are achieved by a construction which requires less material than comparable trays and, therefore, can be provided to the consumer at lower cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trays for use with paint rollers are well known, and are available in a variety of materials and separate styles. In one well-known form the tray is made of rigid metal material and contains two metal strips or legs which are riveted or welded onto the bottom side of the tray for clamping the tray onto a stepladder. These metal trays are not easily nor compactly stored nor efficiently packed for shipment, as the metal legs eliminate the possibility of nesting several such trays within each other for compact grouping.
Similarly, plastic trays have been made with comparable designs. Like the metal trays, the plastic trays generally have features which prevent easy nesting and storage of a multiple of such trays.
Plastic paint roller trays which are easily nested and stored have been manufactured without effective clamp-on legs. It appears that the trade-off for gaining the advantage of nestability is the loss of effective and functional clamp-on legs, which is a strong marketing feature of such trays.
Plastic trays also are typically less rigid than their counterpart metal trays, making it difficult to transport and carry the tray when it is loaded with paint or other coating fluid. Previously, rigidity in plastic trays was often accomplished by using a thicker tray wall design, which necessitates using more material and hence increases the cost of the tray.
Many such trays currently on the market do not include a convenient platform or location on which to rest a paintbrush, and no instances are known of this feature being available in a tray together with all the foregoing features. Because most individuals who use paint roller trays frequently use both a roller and a paint brush to accomplish their work, a platform for resting a conventional paint brush is a desirable use and marketing feature.